Hearts Converge
by ThaanaRiddleSlytherin
Summary: W.I.T.C.H, and their friends journey to the 4 Nations for a prophecy. Yan Lin reveals the truth about her past, old enemies resurface, and trust is tested. New love blooms. What happens when our not-kids-anymore guardians and their friends meet the Aangang? How will it change history? What happened in Harmonic Convergence? (No Canon Pairings)
1. Chapter 1

Doing a Xover here. Was talking about these two amazing shows when we had the idea. This will be a bit of a long story, but sit tight cuz it won't be abandoned. Don't worry. Enjoy.

This is technically a collab but my co writer does not have a profile but he sometimes uses the name BalthazarPiroh. I will call him that until he gives me something else to use for it or makes his profile. This story is definitely a joint effort.

Disclaimer: BalthazarPiroh and I do not own W.I.T.C.H or Avatar. We're just playing with the characters. We only own our plot or any OC's we bring in.

Not my normal thing exactly, not a dark fic. Some baddy pairings.

* * *

Will woke up to a dark room with one alarmingly bright spot. The Heart of Candracar glowed pink. _A summons from Candracar? _

The girls were out of college and had already made good careers. Irma was working as a radio host; Tyrannee was a novelist, writing books about their adventures in other realms. Cornelia was a fashion designer, quite popular in the industry, and Hay Lin now ran her family's restaurant with her Grandma and the Mira. As for will? She was working with Irma The redhead had eventually shown a talent for the air.

Romance was not the girls' strong suit. For one reason or another, each W. .H couple had split. Eric didn't want to stay in Sheffield after college, neither Andrew nor Martin had remained in Irma's sights, Nigel started touring as a musician after the end of Wreck 55, and Caleb had eventually finally chosen Merridian over Cornelia. That was a blowout The former lovebirds couldn't be left alone together. And Matt and Will simply decided love wasn't in the cards for them long term. But he remained a Regent of Earth, maintaining his powers long after Lillian had been introduced as Heart of Earth, along with Huggles and Napoleon, as well as being Will's best guy friend.

W.I.T.C.H still gathered for the semi-frequent journey across the world to save some realm or other. It was great writing material. Most worlds could handle their own affairs, but every so often there was an issue that needed a little extra hand, and the Guardians of Candracar were the #1 speedial for help. Guess something was up again.

Will tossed back the covers, dressing quickly, simultaneously saying: "Kelly, txt W.I.T.C.H, emergency." Her habit of naming appliances had not faded over time.

"You got it Will." With the Heart secure around her neck, the Leader of the Guardians made her way to the Silver Dragon.

The Five girls stood with Yan Lin, Mira, Matt, Huggles, Napoleon, and Lillian.

"What's up? Zambala need a new color scheme?" Cornelia asked.

"Summons from Candracar. No details yet, but we have to go." Cornelia shut up. Will raised her hands. "GUARDIANS UNITE!"

Even after years, the transformation never seemed the same. At their current age, they didn't change physically as much, but there were differences. Minor things like hair styles more convenient, etc. But they were still the same badass babes in tight clothes. Of course they still grew their wings.

WPOV

Candracar was the same eternal city of wonder, though the endless halls did not hold the same mystery as they had at age twelve. Elyon stood there, without Caleb and Blunk. Caleb wasn't exactly on Elyon's BFF list since he had hurt Corny.

"Welcome back girls.  
The Oracle said. Or wait, was that really the Oracle? His slender figure had been replaced by a short, squat man with a beard. It was still his voice though, and his smile.

"I see. It makes sense now." We looked at Yan Lin and Mira.

"Translation Grandma?" Cornelia asked.

"I can handle this. Now, what do you know about my history?" We looked at each other, confused.

"Okay, totally lost." Irma said.

"Well, you know Halinor used to be a guardian, but what do you know about me? We each have a past you know."

"We don't know anything about your past."

"I was born a long time ago in a world fairly like Earth. My name was Iroh, the Dragon of the West. This realm has Four Nations, the Earth Nation, the Water Nation, the Fire Nation, and the Air Nation. There are two types of people. Nonbenders and benders. Benders can control the element of their birth, Earth, Air, Water, or Fire. The Heart of the 4 Nations is called the Avatar. He or she can control all four elements."

"So it is an entire world of people like us?" Tyrannee asked.

"Not exactly. While you can control your elements totally, and have other abilities as well, they do not. Earth benders can only control rock and dirt, Water benders can control water and ice, Air benders can control air, but cannot hear like you can, Hay Lin, Fire benders can control flames, and in rare cases lightening. None can fly on their own, although the Air nomads have invented gliders which are quite handy."

"Can they generate their element on their own?" Tyrannee was jazzed about a new topic to study.

"Fire benders, yes, Earth Benders cannot, though they have little need, same with Air."

"What of Water?"

"No."

"What were you? Bender or Nonbender?" Hay Linn asked.

"I was a Fire Bender from a prominent family. Royalty, actually. My brother is the Fire Lord Ozai, he has a son Zuko and a daughter Azula. His wife met an unfortunate end long ago." It was clear no more would be said about the wife now. "Ozai is greedy, power mad, but Zuko is young, and his mother's influence was strong. Azula, I cannot say the same for."

"So what is our mission?"

"Yan Lin?"

"There is an ancient prophecy. I guess the time has come for it to be fulfilled.

_Five Hearts will meet as one, _

_The Waters' daughter and the Air-born son, _

_The Heart of Candracar will rise above the Four Nations_

_With two who summon the powers of Creation,_

_Merridian's Queen shall stand beside_

_The Heart of Earth who in Secret hides, _

_W.I.T.C.H answers to the call_

_To fight for the good of all,_

_A forgotten foe returns once more_

_To face enemies who beat him twice before_

_Hearts open and secrets revealed_

_May save the land they seek to heal_

_But if the dark should tear apart_

_The union brought by these five hearts_

_Then no more shall the circle turn_

_The land will die and all shall burn." _

"Wow. That's deep." Irma said.

"Indeed. And my visions have shown me the time has come for this to pass. Although it is disturbing to imagine two Avatars in one place at one time. It is unheard of. I fear what may have caused this."

"Exactly how are the Avatars chosen?" Will asked.

"The Avatar spirit is reincarnated in a chosen infant. It always follows the cycle, Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. In my time in the Four Nations, the Air Nation was next in line, but the Air Nomads were exterminated by my brother. He feared the Avatar's powers. No new Avatar was seen for decades when last I heard. Yan Lin here was the only surviving Airbender I knew of. "

"Grandma?" Hay Loin looked at her grandmother in question.

"It is true. Our family was not from China, although the Fire Kingdom is much like Ancient China. However I studied the culture heavily when I came here. It was shortly after when my generation of Guardians was initiated, and why I was chosen."

"So that is why I couldn't find some of the legends you told me in the histories?" the new Air Guardian asked.

"Yes. You showed talent with Air, but your invisibility and sensitive ears come from the Aura Mirrors. It is apparent that another Airbender has survived, for I am sure that my son, your father, is not the Avatar. We watched him closely just in case."

"How will we blend in?" Will asked.

"You still have strong abilities in human form. Four of you will simply remain bending your own elements. Only use your extra talents if you must or when you are certain you will not be seen. Elyon, I believe you will be best seen as an Earth Bender, as with you, Lillian. Be cautious to remain within the usual limits of the Earth Nation. Regents, Matt, you would probably be suited as a Nonbender, Napoleon and Huggles, remain in your animal forms, naturally. Will, you will pose as a very strong Fire Bender. Lightening will be your go to weapon. You will have to get new clothes as you enter different kingdoms; it would not be wise to enter the Fire nation in Earth or Water nation clothing. That will not be hard to achieve. Stay together. That is another complication."

"What?" Cornelia generally didn't like complications.

"I am known in the Fire Nation. The fold that will take us to the Four Nations is unique. It goes through time and space."

"What do you mean?"

"We will appear exactly when I last left. I knew that I had to save Yan Lin."

"Nothing to mind now. We need to focus on the mission. Continue, Oracle."

"The Portal will send us to two different places. You will go to when and where and you are needed. I will go to when and where I last left."

"We'll be separated?" Okay, problem 1.

"Yes. It will be detrimental if I am seen with an Air Bender. The entire tribe was ordered destroyed. I would be executed by my brother if it were to pass."

"That would be bad." Irma said.

"Jee, you think?" Cornelia and Irma had learned to get along better, and their banter was simply habit now.

"Wait, an old enemy?" Hay Lin said.

"That I cannot translate; you have faced many foes." Someone burst through a suddenly appearing fold. Caleb? Blunk followed.

"Phobos is gone!" We froze.

"Well that explains things." Irma said dryly. Elyon rounded on the former rebel leader.

"Please tell me I heard you wrong." Glad I never really got on her bad side. "I give you one simple job, protecting the prison. And you let him escape?" Caleb shirked back.

"Look, somehow he managed to bust out of his cage and take out the entire guard force. They're alive, but some are a little busted up." The man said, at his leader's worried expression.

"Let us look and see if we can see him." The Council joined hands. "Portalus localus Phobos revealus." A bright sphere of light revealed the dark prince walking in a set of bright red/orange clothes towards a set of gates.

"It is as I feared. He is in the Fire Kingdom, about to meet with my brother."

"Well, that clears things up. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. Place Altemirrors in your place. Make the arrangements you must." The Oracle/Iroh sat down. Caleb, you will accompany Elyon on this mission. She will explain everything. He is a Nonbender, of course."

"We will remain here." Mira faced everyone. "We must prepare ourselves for what has become of our home. It is indeed a tragedy."

"Before the order I had truly believed that there might be hope for my brother. He has mostly enslaved the realm. A few bands of rebels fight against his rule, but they can do little without an Avatar ready to fight."

"I'm worried because Phobos is there. He may not be as powerful as he was with the Seal of Nerissa, but he is powerful. He drained some of my powers in that first battle, and his own powers a formidable." Elyon looked at the ground.

"And my brother may be the second strongest Fire Bender alive, and his children are no joke. They are descended from an Avatar."

"Power boost?" Irma asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, we should head back to Earth." I said. This would be a very hard mission. I wouldn't deny that I was scared of this prophecy. I had secrets, things I never wanted revealed. Ever. Lives depended on it. Well, one life.


	2. Chapter 2

Heya, we're back. Things are starting to change. Any guesses as to what has Will so on edge? Leave them in a review.

R&R!

I don't own W.I.T.C.H or Avatar Last Airbender

Will faced the empty room. It barely seemed like anyone lived here at all. It looked like a workspace, not a home. Books were stacked neatly in order of genre, then author, then release date. Stationary lined the crisp, clean table.

WPOV

Sometimes I wonder about myself. The others rarely felt the pull that I do, that burning drive to go other places. Is that because I have the power? I don't know. Well, I have one idea. One thing that keeps drawing me. No. I can't think about it now.

"Quintessence." My Altemirrors are different than the others', ever since Narissa created that first one, I summon her. Not just another copy. We actually gave her a name, Willow.

"Heya Will."

"Hi Will."

"What do I do? This time is different. The others will be with me and the fate of a world is in the balance. And you heard the Oracle."

"Do you think he knows?"

"I swear he looked at us differently this time."

"I know. It'll all work out."

"Are you scared?"

"Are you?"

"Very."

"Good. It will keep you on your toes. Good luck."

"Thanks Will."

"Go get 'em Will." We gave one quick hug before I walked out my door and towards certain destruction of my life. Most likely anyways.

We stood assembled in Candracar. The Oracle smiled.

"Good luck. And enjoy the tea." He walked through the fold with Mira and Yan Lin on his arms.

"You go first Will." Lilian said.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the Heart of Candracar."

"I only carry it."

"Bull. You and I both know that the power of the Heart is making its way into you more than that crystal. You're the Heart so deal with it."

"You're the Heart of Earth, and Elyon s the Heart of Merridian."

"You're a little better at adapting to a situation. Go." Lilian pushd me forward. I sighed.

"Fine. Let's go save another dimension. Again." Together, we walked through the fold.

We appeared several feet in the air above a wide expanse of water. Caleb, Matt, Napoleon, and Huggles fell towards the blue, but were caught by Hay Lin. A giant ball of fur flew across the sky. I could see three figures atop it. That was an Airbender, judging by his tattoos. He must be the Avatar.

"That's him. You guys get somewhere safely. Tyranee will guide me there. I'll try to talk to them." I flew towards them. Within a few moments I arrived.

"Incoming!" A dark-haired girl raised her arm, water following her movement.

"Wait! I'm a friend! I can help you." She hesitated.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't! You just have to! Please, I'm kind of like the Avatar! I'm a Heart!" The Avatar looked up.

"Listen to her." He turned the animal to face me.

_-Tyranee, where are you?-_

_-There's a body of land about a thousand feet from you now. It's big enough for him to land.-_

_-Got it.-_

Follow me. My friends have somewhere safe for now. We arrived on an island.

"There's nowhere to hide! Oppa will be seen in a second!"

"Relax. We wouldn't leave the Avatar out in the cold." Cornelia waved, creating a tunnel. "Go in, quickly." Once everyone was inside the entrance vanished.

"You're an Earthbender?" the Avatar said.

"Of a sort. What's your name?"

"I'm Aang. This is Katara and her brother Sokka. We're hiding from the Fire Nation."

"Great hiding. Not even Narissa could track you down." Irma quipped

"Irma, down girl."

"Who are you? I know you're a Heart, but who are the others?" Aang looked at me.

"My name is Will. I am the Heart of Candracar. The girls with wings are my Guardians."

"_Your_ Guardians?" Cornelia glared.

"Come on, you know that I have to explain so they understand."

"Are you calling us stupid?" Sokka demanded.

"Not at all. But our cultures are different. As I was saying, we control different elements."

"Can you bend them all like an Avatar?"

"Not quite. I control energy, quintessence."

"Huh?" Sokka.

"Lightening. Like an advanced Fire Bender."

"Oh."

"Now, this is Lilian, the Heart of Earth and her Regents, Matt, Huggles, and Napoleon. Here we have Elyon, Heart of Merridian, and her guard, Caleb."

"Why is another Heart here, let alone 3?" Aang asked.

"I'm surprised you know what a Heart is, it's not a common thing to know in most worlds."

"I'm an Air nomad by birth. We studied the spirit realms and the legends of other worlds."

"To answer your question, there is a prophecy that says we must come and aid the Avatars to defeat the Fire Lord. One of our own enemies has joined him as well."

"Avatar_s? _Plural?"

"It's complicated. Long story short there is going to be two Avatars at the same time because of some freaky cosmic event and it's our job to keep you both alive. Get it?" Irma finished.

"Okay, she covered it pretty well."

"Thanks you and good night." Irma gave a false bow.

"When will the other Avatar arrive?" Aang asked.

"Not entirely sure." A fold popped up. Four figures appeared and one mysterious blur of red. The darker female shot up, a streak of water in one hand and flame in the other.

"Avatar?" I lowered my head.

"Who's asking?"

"Have you heard of the Hearts?"

"Beings or objects who hold the spiritual power of their world like the Avatar does?"

"Yes."

"What about them?"

"I am Will, the Heart of Candracar. This is Lilian the Heart of Earth and Elyon the Heart and Queen of Merridian. What is your name?"

"I am Avatar Korra." Her eyes searched the crowd. "It can't be!" She was looking at Aang.

"This is Avatar Aang-"

"I know who he is. I know better than most. Now you seem to be the one who understands what the hell is going on so I'll give you a minute to explain."

"Very well. These other girls in purple and blue here are the Guardians of Candracar. THey and I protect the realms in times of great need. The Council that commands us has sent us here in light of a prophecy. This prophecy spoke of a time when two Avatars would join forces with the HEarts of Candracar, Merridian, and Earth. Now it appears that you were sent here from the future although I guess you have no idea how. We need your help to save this world from a great evil. One of our own enemies has joined forces with Fire Lord Ozai."

"Ozai? But he's-"

"Korra." The paler girl with near black hair stood. "We shouldn't be too sure about the future. Our old timeline is probably gone. In ur world things went a certain way. But things seem to have changed. We can tell them what was happening in our world, but don't expect that future anymore." Korra looked back at her companions. There were two guys, probably brothers. The obviously younger of the two held a red ball of fur.

"Fine, thanks Asami. Where are we?"

"We're kind of under an island in the middle of the ocean near the old FIre Temple." I said.

"Under an island?" asked the elder.

"Yeah. You could say I'm an Earthbender." Cornelia said smiling. Great. I knew that look.

_Tyranee? Tell Cornelia to turn off the flirt for at least a couple more hours. _I could tell when the blond got the message because she glared at me.

"I can't believe that I'm actually here talking with you." Korra bowed before Aang.

"I guess I'm kind of famous in your time."

"YOu were the Avatar directly before me. Your son was my teacher."

"My son?"

"Yes. You had a son named Tenzin. He was the greatest Airbender. Although his children are all amazing too."

"Who was his mother?" At this Asami put her hand on Korra's shoulder.

"This is one thing we should not say. Things like this will or will not happen naturally. If it is meant it will be."

"Okay."

"I wish I could know."

"Avatar Aang, you might end up with someone else. All we know is who were married in another lifetime, another timeline." Asami spoke gently to the younger Avatar.

"So basically no matter what happened in your future we have no idea what's gonna happen now."

"Exactly. In this timeline we might not even be born. We'll kind of just exist here." Asami said.

"You seem to understand time travel pretty well." I said.

"I work in a corporation that specializes in research and development. My one-time business partner, Verik, had some... strange theories."

"Putting it lightly. The guy was psychotic."

"Bolin, back off." The older boy glared. "Sorry, he was dropped as a baby. My name is Mako and this is my brother Bolin."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hey, girl. How you doin?" Bolin walked, well, I would more say sauntered towards me. Okay, not interested. "Nice hair, Red."

"He did not."

"So long."

"Mako, i hope you don't mind what happens to your brother right now." Blue lightning flipped him into the cave wall.

"He deserves it. Bolin, how many times do we have to tell you. Do not flirt with every girl you meet. Even if she is from another dimension." Only a groan responded.

Introductions continued. We spent the better part of the day talking. The four from the future were careful about what they said. It seemed to be working fairly well.


End file.
